1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a high-density reproduction-only optical disc in which reproduction-only data is formed by groove wobbles and user data is formed by pits and reproduced through a different channel than the reproduction-only data, and a method of recording and/or reproducing data on the disc.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, optical discs are information recording media used with optical pickup devices which record/reproduce information in a non-contact manner with respect to the optical discs. Optical discs are generally classified as compact discs (CDs) or digital versatile discs (DVDs) according to their storage capacity. Examples of types of optical discs capable of recording, erasing, and/or reproducing information include 650MB CD recordable (CD-R), CD-rewritable (CD-RW), 4.7 GB DVD+RW, DVD plus random access memory (DVD+RAM), and DVD-RW. 650MB CD and 4.7GB DVD-ROM are examples of reproduction-only discs. Furthermore, high-density optical discs (such as HD-DVDs) having a recording capacity of 20GB or more, have been developed.
Generally, disc related information (i.e., reproduction-only data) is recorded as pits in a lead-in area positioned at an inner portion of a conventional reproduction-only optical disc. However, in order to design a reproduction-only optical disc that is compatible with the same disc drives as will be used with the to-be-developed high-density recordable optical disc, the formats of both discs must be consistent. Thus, a physical data structure of the high density reproduction-only optical disc must conform to the same standards as the high-density recordable optical disc.